


Ever Your Protector

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: He looked at the splintered lightsaber in his hands. “It… The kyber.”





	Ever Your Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: FAM IM ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU... PLEASE PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT GIVING SMOOCHES TO FOREVER SAD BOY KYLO

He looked at the splintered lightsaber in his hands. “It… The kyber.”

“You're lucky it didn’t take your hand,” you murmured as you stepped before him. “Or your head.”

Water dripped from his hair, his cape, his tunic. His boots squelched as he leaned more heavily on his thighs. You stroked the top of his wet black hair. It clung to his skin, heavy with rain. His pale ears poked out from the sopping locks.

He flinched at your tender touch. You knew it wasn’t you, though. He wasn’t repelled by you.

Your ship lifted off, and you rocked with the sudden tilt. Kylo gripped your hips to steady you. Ever the protector. The pieces of the lightsaber in his hands jabbed into your flesh, but you didn’t move away. You didn’t care if your gown was ruined.

He finally met your gaze. His brown eyes dark and despondent. He’d been defeated. He thought he’d failed. He thought he had failed you.

You smoothed the wet hair off his forehead and cradled his damp face in your palms. You wanted to tell him it was okay. You weren’t disappointed. You were _thankful_ he was alive. However, you knew he knew. You could feel him feeling you.

His flushed bottom lip quivered. “I…”

A few rivulets ran down his face to drip off his nose. They reminded you of tears.

“Shhh,” you crooned and bent forward.

He arched up to you, like a flower to the sun. You pressed your lips to his. You smelled the salt on his skin first, then tasted it. His plump lips yielded to you like they always did. You sloped your head to the side and deepened the kiss.

A little wanting sound came from deep in his chest. He parted his lips. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip as if seeking shelter. You supposed that’s what you were both needing.

It was your turn to yield. His tongue touched yours, swept over it. The lower half of your face dampened as you kissed him, and he kissed you back. You sucked on his bottom lip, and he groaned.

You knew that was enough. It was bordering on too much. And while you were surrounded by your retinue and private crew, it was still unseemly.

Kylo stared at you, eyes dark for another reason now, and breathed, _“My Empress.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
